


Steel Phoenix

by rottenwraith



Series: Forged Alloy [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Omake, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenwraith/pseuds/rottenwraith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tales of Korra and Asami's ongoing relationship. Continuation of 'Reasons to Celebrate', it is recommended that you read that first; will contain Mako-bashing at some points.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught in the act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had just left the room, and Korra did scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra's point of view

I wasn't sure how long I was kissing these marvellous lips of Asami's, or why I'd hadn't been kissing them forever. I really couldn't find it in myself to care about the world beyond this girl's lips on mine, her arms wound around my neck and her shoulder blades beneath my palms; nothing could ruin this momen- Was that the sound of the door?

"Ms. Sato, is everything okay? I thought I heard someone..." I detached from the kiss and turned my head to see Arika standing in the door way with a dumbfounded look on her face. The air froze and everything came to a stop, whilst me and Asami may not have been kissing anymore we did still have our arms around each other and the meaning was obvious.

I was so terrified, if this got out it could ruin what little good will I'd managed to build and Asami's company would crash and burn like it almost did after Hiroshi's support of Amon got out. I'd been hoping that the world would never find out about my being a freak and know I'd dragged Asami into this.

"EEEEKKKK!!!" yep there was the shriek, now came the disgust and - Is she smiling? "Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! OhmyGosh! " she ran just in front of us and started bouncing up and down in joy "Thisissoawesome! It'sawesome! SO AWESOME!!!" that was not the reaction I expected. I guess my face must have shown my surprise since Asami giggled.

"Um, Arika..." Asami seemed to trying to get the younger girl's attention, who stopped jumping before looking up at us those pale blue eyes and wide grin.

"Yeah Asami," Arika's eyes suddenly bugged out for a moment, "Oh, uh, I mean," She hastily brushed herself down, cleared her throat and stood up straight before continuing, "Yes, Ms. Sato?" Back to the formality.

"Korra has agreed to stay for dinner tonight, and I was hoping that you could make something special tonight." Dinner? Oh right, the date.

"Of course Ms. Sato, I shall go to the market immediately for ingredients if that is all right with you?" Arika gave a small bow as she did the other day as she gave her answer.

"Of course Arika." And with that she turned and left leaving me and Asami, our arms still around each other, alone and I was very confused, staring at the door as it closed.

"What just happened?" I really had no idea what just happened. This flat question earned me another giggle from Asami; I loved hearing that laugh.

"I just sent Arika to get some things for our date tonight, or did you mean her reaction?" I turned back to Asami's now slightly embarrassed face and gave a small nod. "Well Korra, I have a bit of a confession to make myself..." Asami trailed off as she loosened her grip on me.

"About what?" I raised an eyebrow, not really knowing what to expect, it seemed that today was full of unexpected developments.

"I've... had feelings for you for awhile now." Oh. "But you where with Mako and I didn't think that you'd be open to the idea of you and me... together..." That makes sense "And Arika figured it out awhile back and she's been very supportive ever since." That explains that reaction, but now my mind had moved on to other things.

"You've liked me for awhile..." I needed to hear myself say that, Asami had a small smile and a blush making her look cute beyond belief. And then a question came to mind. "Why?"

"Huh?" Asami's expression now showed her confusion.

"Why would you have feelings for me? We're both girls, it's sick and wrong and-" Before I could finish my sentence I was cut off by a certain set of lip pressed beautifully against my own; I moaned into those lips before Asami cut the kiss short and I was left gasping for air as my heart raced.

"Did that feel 'sick' or 'wrong' to you Korra?" My head told me one answer, my heart another; I went with the latter, mostly.

"I guess not." It felt awesome, I couldn't quite say that part out loud. Asami was smiling now; I liked it when she smiled. She leaned in, I thought to kiss me again, but instead she hugged me. I missed the taste of her lips, but the scent of her hair was intoxicating enough that I really didn't mind.

"Don't rely on other people to form your opinion of yourself," She whispered in my ear as she tightened the hug, "You're not 'sick' or 'wrong', you're strong, brave and beautiful Korra." I wasn't sure that I believed that but it felt good to hear it.

"Thanks, Asami." As she moved away from the hug I felt disappointed at the loss of that closeness. "That's nice to hear."

"No problem, Korra." Asami had an amused smile on her face before asking, "So when did you realise you were attracted to me?" Oh boy, now I was blushing and scratching the back of my head trying to seem less nervous.

"Well... it was the other night, just outside your room, you dropped the hair brush and bent over to pick it up..." I started looking at the floor now, too embarrassed to meet Asami's gaze, "And I kind of..."

"Liked what you saw?" Asami was now leaning in with the smirk on her face even bigger as I blushed even harder and could only nervously laugh in confirmation, which made Asami giggle. "You are so adorable when you blush Korra." Hearing that understandably made me blush even harder.

"Aren't there more important things we need to talk about," I really wanted to move the subject away from my wandering eyes. "Like how this whole thing works? And how we keep it a secret? Do we tell anyone? And who? What we do if it gets out?" I was starting to panic and hyperventilate now. I don't think I can handle this.

"Korra." Asami's firm tone and hands on my shoulders got my attention, "Don't worry we'll figure everything out, together." As she finished one hand drifted down my arm to take my hand; it felt warm and comforting and helped me calm my breathing. "Now let's sit down and talk this out." With that she led me by my still grasped hand to the bench in the middle of the gym where we both sat down side by side. I was just staring down at my feet, not quite sure where to start.

"Asami, are you sure you want to do this? I mean you dragged your company back up from nothing and if something like this get's out-" Asami cut me off by squeezing my hand slightly.

"Yes Korra, I'm sure about this." As I looked over to see Asami looking back at me with that warm smile of hers making me blush again. "As for who we can trust, we've got Arika."

"And Pema, I guess." She had been pretty helpful. I noticed Asami's expression and explained, "Yesterday she helped me decide to come talk to you about this, she said that the Air Nomads accept all forms of love, no matter who's involved." Remembering that I had people that would stand by me in this really lifted my mood.

"Okay, so we can trust Arika and Pema, maybe ... your parents?" That made me perk up. I honestly had no idea.

"I don't know, we've never even talked about anything like this, I can't even imagine how they'd react." In my head I had a decent idea, considering the water tribe view of... this sort of thing, I still couldn't even think these words, it probably wasn't going to be good.

"Okay don't sweet it right now, honey." Huh.

"'Honey'?" That was new, but then this did seem like the day for new things. Asami had a sheepish expression as she avoided my eyes for a few seconds.

"Too soon in the relationship for pet names?"

"Relationship?" I barely noticed Asami's audible gulp as I turned the word over in my head. That was what this was, right? Two people who care for each other, romantically in this case, sending time together. I was still trying to find a spot that stipulated genders, I didn't notice Asami's free arm find its way to my shoulder right away and when I did I found myself leaning into the embrace and realised how safe and warm I felt this close to Asami; I shuddered at the thought of the girl I was with right now and was left feeling serene in her arms.

"Maybe not too early, " I couldn't help but smirk to myself, "Sweetie." Asami let out another of her adorable giggles as she nuzzled closed and I got another chance to take in her scent.

I think I might be able to handle this after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first posted this story on FanFiction.net way back the first chapter had a little Omake that directed readers to a link on my profile which lead to a petition (not of my creation) to get the creators to consider making Korra/Asami canon.
> 
> In hindsight, I think that was kind of foolish, and more recent episodes have all but done just that so I'm not sure how to feel all in all.
> 
> I will however leave a quote for anyone who thinks that a show watched by children shouldn't show LGBT characters, a quote from a show of my native Britian.  
> "Good evening, I'm a Lizard woman from the dawn of time, and this is my wife."


	2. Admiration from afar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even with these new developments, she was still nervous and looked on from afar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami's point of view

The water cascading down my body was so relaxing, it reminded me of Korra. I stepped out and used a towel to dry my hair and body as I dripped water from every curve; I kind of wish Korra could see me right now, she'd blush so hard.

As I finished off drying myself I went into my bedroom to get dressed for the rest of the day, at least till this evening. I was looking forward to this evening. I noticed out the window, in the garden, my girlfriend (I was really looking forward to saying that a lot) was practising her airbending, Tenzin had made her promise to practise apparently. I was almost paralysed as I watched her graceful movements.

I chuckled at the situation, even though I was now in a real relationship with Korra, I was still watching, admiring, her from afar. There were so many things I still wanted to tell her, but I couldn't, not yet. I needed to help Korra get over these issues she had about herself and I was still terrified of scaring her off; I'd stopped breathing at my 'honey' remark.

I loved her so much, hearing her say all those terrible things about herself hurt. I needed to take things slow and not mess this up.

I also needed to lighten up. I laughed at how ridiculous I was being, getting all depressed, so what if I had to take things slow.

I had to focus on the important thing, that I had a chance now; now I had hope.

It seemed that Korra had finished her airbending katas and had moved on to waterbending. I bit my lip at the thought of my darling Korra, soaking wet clothes, clinging to everything... I knew she was more than skilled enough at waterbending to prevent that, but I could still imagine. I could also surprise her at just the right time to get dropping her bending water and get her soaked...

And here I had thought that a reflecting pool would've been useless on the estate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for this chapter being so short.


	3. Thoughtful Fluffiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra really needed to enjoy the fluffy feeling she got inside and on her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After debating with myself for some time I decided to post the original Omakes from when these chapters where first posted; I hope they are well recieved.
> 
> Korra's point of view

I was really confused about everything and needed to clear my head and nothing did that better than practising my bending, luckily Asami's garden was pretty big and had plenty of space to run my airbending katas.

I was making progress with my airbending, slowly, it was still completely opposite my personality and not easy for me, so I couldn't help but feel proud of myself as gusts of wind extended out from my arcing kicks and twisting arms.

Okay that was about enough of the airbending, since I didn't want to mess up Asami's lawn, I decided against earth or fire and settled on practising my waterbending with some water from the pond. As I went through the movements my mind drifted to yesterday and Pema happening upon me when I was practising; I might be able to talk to her about this thing between me and Asami.

My girlfriend.

I was going to have to get used to thinking about Asami like that, admittedly I didn't feel ashamed as about this whole thing as I did yesterday. I was still terrified, but I still had Asami's words from earlier fresh in my mind ' _Don't rely on other people to form your opinion of yourself'_ I need to decide myself what this all meant to me, but I still had trouble not defaulting to what I'd been raised in; I wasn't even sure where to start.

I guess the warm fluffy feeling I get when I'm close to her was a place to start, how my face got warm when she mentions something embarrassing, how I felt happy when she laughed or smiled; how my heart raced when we kissed. How was any of this wrong?

I was starting to think it wasn't, but I couldn't just disregard and throw away all I'd been taught about this sort of thing. Could I? I wanted to. I really wanted to. But this was my culture, my heritage and I really didn't want to let go of that. I didn't want to let go of Asami either. So my thoughts were basically that I couldn't have both of these things I wanted and couldn't bring myself to let go of either of them.

I was really hoping that this was all just me being nuts, I mean, my parents could be okay with me and Asami; it was something of a hollow and small hope but I needed some hope to hold onto, and who knows, maybe I'll find some middle ground and manage to get absolute-

"Korra!"                                                

Huh?

Asami had come out onto the lawn, waving and now I was all wet. I mean did she have to call my name just as I had my water overhead. I quickly bended the water out of my clothes and back into the pond before turning to Asami. "Did you have to sneak up on me like that?" Asami just giggled a little.

"Sorry Korra, my bad, anyway I was wondering if you were feeling hungry after that work out? I could make us something to eat." Asami's mentioned towards the house with her thumb. I was feeling pretty hungry, guess I worked up a bit of an appetite going through my katas.

"Yeah, I am kind of hungry," What was that smell - Oh boy, I just realised that I'd also worked up a considerable sweat as well, pretty embarrassing. "I should probably head back to the temple for lunch and a bath." I'm pretty sure I was blushing from the mention of a bath and image I'd probably just conjured up, not to mention feeling bad for turning down Asami's invitation.

"You can take a quick shower here if you want." Asami seemed to just respond without thinking. That sounded nice, but not quite feasible.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to need a change of clothes too." This is what I get for working out in my regular clothes.

"I probably have something that'll fit you." Asami gave a simple shrug, addressing the problem as through it were irrelevant; which I guess it pretty much was.

"Well, " I guess it all worked out then, "Alright then." And with that Asami mentioned me to follow her and so I did, and she led me up to her room's private bathroom. "You sure you don't mind me using your shower?" I mean this was her private bathroom after all, no one else used it.

"Of course I don't mind." She gave me another warm and caring smile, I never got tired of that smile. "Now, the shampoo and soap are all just there." Asami pointed towards the shelf that held all the necessities on it. "Now I'll just grab some clothes for you and leave them on the bed and head down to make us a little lunch, hopefully edible." The raven haired beauty gave a chuckle that I joined her in; then she gave a final comment "Call me if you need anything else, okay."

"Okay, sure." And then she left. So I turned on the tap and started to get undressed as the water heated up. As I stood there, after getting in, the pleasantly hot water cascading down my skin, easing the tension out of my muscles, I started to rub some of the pleasant smelling shampoo into my hair; I was still very nervous about all this stuff between me and Asami, but I was really starting to warm up to it. I couldn't but laugh at my little pun.

Having lathered and rinsed my hair and everything else, I got out of the shower and noticed something. Bath robes. Fluffy bath robes. Sure the clothes Asami left were just outside the door on the bed, her bed; but the robe just looked so fluffy and warm.

Asami wouldn't mind, I hoped. I just pulled it on and revelled in the feeling of the fluffy fabric. Soft and comforting, it made me think of Asami and her lips and the fluffy feeling I got inside when kissing them. A relaxing familiar scent too, Asami's scent. Huh? it wasn't coming from the robe, it was coming from my hair.

I laughed a little at my surprise; I had just been using her soap and shampoo, of course I came out smelling like her. I should check what scent it is, I liked having a reminder of Asami with me. My girlfriend, my brave, loyal, genius girlfriend. Sure the thought of someone finding out was still terrifying and I was still unsure as to how the mechanics of a relationship between two girls would work but I really felt I could do this.

I then proceeded to walk into Asami's room and get into her pants, they were quite comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra: *Mindlessly laughing* 
> 
> Asami: Did you really just end the chapter on that? 
> 
> Korra: *Mindlessly laughing*
> 
> Rottenwraith: Yep
> 
> Asami: So much for trying to be mature about the whole concept of the story and - 
> 
> Korra: *Mindlessly laughing*
> 
> Asmai: Korra would you stop laughing please, I'm trying to make a point here.
> 
> Korra: Okay, sorry, but I just loved that last bit; wonder when I'll get 'into your pants' for real if you know what I mean... *smirk*
> 
> Asami: All in good time, dear *kiss*
> 
> Korra: Mmmm can I have another? 
> 
> Asami: Just a minute, as I was saying-
> 
> Rottenwraith: To quote a great man "There's no point in being grown up if you can't be childish sometimes". Now to everyone reading and not reviewing, I have one thing to say; would you like a jelly baby?


	4. Longing for a taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going so long without tasting your favourite taste on your lips can make you long for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami's point of view

It smelled good, I think, I was really nervous about this; making lunch for my girlfriend for the first time. I didn't cook too often, but I felt reasonably confident that I could make something decent. Good thing I was always prepared and had a secret weapon that I think would guarantee a win in this case, among other perks. Retrieving my secret weapon from the cupboard and adding it to the tray that already held a few bowls of rise and some stew with vegetables, I was most worried about that, I had trouble with stew.

"Something smells good." I turned to see Korra having just come into the kitchen in the clothes I left for her, she looked good in red. I gave a small shrug as I turned back to the food to stir the stew.

"It's nothing special, just a few simple things, probably not as good as Pema's cooking but-" Was that a snicker? I turned back to look at Korra, hand over her mouth suppressing laughter, "What's so funny?"I smiled, hoping to be let in on the joke.

"Just the sight of Asami Sato, CEO of Future industries..." Korra trailed off, letting out more laughter before finishing her sentence, "In an apron." Looking down at the apron I was wearing, I couldn't figure out just what was so funny about it, perhaps it was just the juxtaposition, I didn't think that it was that much of a juxtaposition. I couldn't help but frown a little as turned back to tend the stew so that it didn't burn, that happened quite a bit.

"I am cooking you know, I don't want to have to change again because of a little splatter." Was it so bizarre? Really? I guess my voice tipped Korra off to how I felt at the moment.

"Hey don't be mad or anything, I just never seen you do anything homey, ya' know." I'm pretty sure she meant domestic, but she had a point and sounded genuinely sorry.

"It's okay, I guess I really don't often do the domestic stuff." Korra gave me a blank look for a moment, "Domestic is homey, Korra." She gave a smile and nod to the unrequested explanation.

"Oh, thanks." She had a bit of small blush, adorable as always.

"Besides, I thought you might like the look of me in an apron..." And now for the punch line, "Or rather, just the apron..." I trailed off giving Korra a sideways look with the best sultry smirk I had. Korra's reaction was exactly what I had expected.

"Oh-Um-I-Well-I don't- I mean- it'd show off your-" Tripping over her words with no idea where to direct her eyes. I decided to put her out of her misery, as marvellously adorable as she was when flustered and or blushing, I really shouldn't manipulate her like this, it wasn't exactly the basis of a healthy relationship.

"Korra," I got her attention before leaning over and placing my lips on hers to stop her little panic attack. She moaned a bit as I pulled away, I understood why, that was a brief kiss and I was already longing for a taste of those lips again. "Sorry, I was just trying to mess with you a little, probably not a good idea." I really didn't want to screw this up.

"No, it's fine, I don't mind if it leads to..." the avatar again blushed and averted her eyes this time with a smile as she trailed off for a moment, " Kissing." Our eyes met as we both smiled, I was glad that Korra was becoming more comfortable with things between us. A slightly awkward silence settled in as Korra looked away, progress didn't mean solved.

"So," I started in an attempt to break the silence, "The clothes look good on you, they fit well?" I had to make an educated guess at what size Korra was, I think I got pretty close to it though.

"Thanks, these, " The Avatar mentioned downward. "Are pretty comfortable but the shirt feels a bit tight." She picked at the collar a little when mentioned the shirt, and she was very right; the shirt was tight.

"I guess that's be expected, you're quite a bit more 'gifted than me in-" I was about to point out one of the things Korra just had me beat in, when she let out a sudden gasp.

"Is that what I think it is?" Korra's eyes were wide, and directed straight at a certain something on the tray; my secret weapon. I smirked at the reaction, I knew getting it was a good idea.

"That depends on what you think it is." I couldn't help but sound all sly.

"Blubbered. Seal, Jerky." Korra said each word as if she could already taste it, she even shuddered; I'd managed to make girlfriend shudder in anticipation, not necessarily about me but I was still kind of proud.

"Correct." I drew the word out moment as I watched Korra's smile expand. "I thought that since Air Temple island is a meat free zone that you might enjoy a little bit of meat with lunch." Korra gave a low whine and nodded furiously for a few seconds.

"I haven't had that since I was last back home, Asami, you are just so..." The avatar trailed off as she looked into my eyes, they were glistening. I was suddenly terrified I'd hurt her feelings, a fear that was quashed moments later when Korra shot her arms around me in a hug from the side. "You're amazing." she whispered to me with her head on my shoulder. I lowered my own head to meet hers and just breathed in the scent. Another perk of seal jerky, a small reminder of home for Korra.

"Thank you." I was loving this moment of quiet closeness; unfortunately I still had something on the stove right in front of me "Umm, Korra?" I really didn't want this to end.

"Mmmhmm?" the young avatar seemed to enjoying this as much as I was. I was already longing for another hug as I began to untangle myself from the beautiful girl. "Huh?" Korra looked at me with a confused look.

"I just need to keep an eye on the food, it looks about ready." I hoped it wasn't burnt. Korrra seemed to suddenly realised I was still making lunch.

"Oh, right, sorry." Korra again did the 'blush and look away thing' this time with an awkward chuckle, whilst scratching the back of her neck nervously.

"Don't be, I like being close to you." I shot Korra a smile, which she returned in her usual way; shy and blushing. I savoured the moment as I ladled the stew into a pair of shallow bowls before placing them on the tray with the jerky and rice. "Shall we?" I asked as I picked up the tray and led the way into the parlour, leaving the apron behind.

"Oh, how I've missed you..." It hadn't been four seconds since we sat down at the parlour coffee table and already Korra had snatched up a strip of the dried meat she'd so desired , "Dear sweat meaty goodness..." The avatar let out a content sigh before bite into it several times in quick succession, devouring the entire thing in moments, sighing again as she whipped a few crumbs from around her mouth before swallowing.

"I'll have to remind Arika to keep the jerky supply stocked." I started to dig into my rice as Korra took another bite of jerky before going for the stew; I really hoped she liked it.

"Mmmm." She smiled. Yes! I had already built up an image of her spitting it out in disgust, I really needed to stop imagining the worst possible outcome. "This is pretty good." I blushed at the compliment from my girlfriend, glad that she liked it.

"Thanks." I replied before returning to my rice, not forgetting to notice Korra lick the residue of my stew from around her mouth, her tongue slipping out to run around her lips; I was really longing for another taste of those lips... those lips...

"Asami?" Huh? Korra had a confused expression, had she said something? I really needed to keep my head around her.

"Yeah?" I imagined I looked kind of funny, judging from Korra's amusement and small chuckle.

"I just said that I'll have to come over for lunch more often..." her eyes found their way back to the jerky on the tray, "Especially if..." now it seemed to be Korra's turn to trail off as she stared at her beloved meat; I gave a chuckle of my own before affecting my best 'heart-broken' voice.

"Oh Korra, is that the only reason?" As I set down my rice I added an over the top shudder and loud sniff as though trying to hold back tears, "Because I bring you meat?" Korra's reaction was exactly as I predicted.

"What?! No! That's not it at all! I mean-Um- I" Korra seemed to stop for a moment, take deep breath and in one motion stood, walked around the coffee table and kneeled down in front of me. I had no idea what she was doing as she took my hands in her own. "Asami, I'm not here just because of meat, I'm here because I think you're amazing," I started to blush as Korra's eyes were directed downwards as she continued, "You're smart, strong, funny, you're loyal and you're..." She seemed to trail off her courage having run dry;

"Korra," I placed my hand on her cheek to direct her gaze upwards to meet mine, along with my sheepish smile. "I was just messing with you again," Korra suddenly looked very embarrassed at having fallen for it, "And that was very sweat of you, all the things you said." Korra let go of my hand and got up from her kneeling position to sit next to me.

"Well," Korra seemed to embarrassed to look at me for the moment, "They're all true." Korra gaze a simple shrug as though what she said was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your really are that sweet." And with that I leaned over to meet the lips I'd been longing for. Korra reacted by leaning into it and just enjoying it; I loved how all the hard things just seemed to melt away when we kissed. After several minutes I really started to need oxygen and had to break away. "You were right, the stew did turn out well." I gave my lips a lick to emphasize my point, causing Korra to blush.

"Well," Korra began as she glanced over at me, still blushing now smiling as well. "I think that the rice was pretty good too." I began to laugh, as did Korra. Things were getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, not my best chapter, the next one is one I like.


	5. Confidants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always good to have someone to talk to, even if they don't always believe you

**(Asami's point of view)**

"You're sure you don't mind?" I had to shake my head at Korra asking again if she could really keep the clothes.

"Yes, I'm sure, stop worrying so much." I smirked as I took in the lovely view of my girlfriend in red, the somewhat tight shirt in particular and all it showed off; I did so enjoy that sight. "Besides, I think they look better on you." Korra smiled and blushed again with her eyes looking elsewhere; I don't think she caught on to why I thought that.

"Thanks." As she turned to leave atop Naga I realised that I'd forgotten something.

"Korra!" She turned her head back to me, "I'll have Arika pick you up in the car later for dinner, okay?" Korra gave her trademark nervous chuckle and bluish.

"Right, sure, for our date." Korra seemed to swallow for a moment, "Looking forward to it, see ya tonight." And with a final wave she left atop Naga.

* * *

**(Korra's point of view)**

I still wasn't sure if this shirt looked good on me, it felt too tight. I still liked it though, it was a gift from my girlfriend after all. I giggled at that.

Asami was my girlfriend. Those words made me feel giddy and I couldn't help but get butterflies in my stomach. Not in a bad way, it was like things just seemed better with Asami in the mix. I can't remember ever feeling like this before, if I had then the memory must have faded. I was so wrapped up in feeling content that I didn't even notice a certain familiar voice come from Naga's side.

"Avatar Korra." I snapped out of my little daze to notice the light brown hair and blue eyes of Arika Yumemiya "You are returning to the air temple?" She raised an eyebrow, looking up at me on Naga's back, I guess she wasn't sure.

"Yeah." I think I sounded a bit awkward, still not sure how to act around a maid.

"In Ms. Sato's clothes?" She mentioned towards the red shirt and trousers.

"Oh yeah, I did a little training and my clothes got all sweaty, so Asami lent me these." She still had an eyebrow raised and now a small smile, for some reason...

"Well then, Avatar Korra," She gave a small respectful bow, as best as she could with her arms full of groceries. "I shall take my leave." That was very formal, as always.

"Okay, bye." And so she turned and left, it seemed pretty official now; I'd never get used to being around a maid.

* * *

**(Asami's point of view)**

I have a date with Korra, I breathed deep for a moment to savour that wonderful fact; the little break I'd been given from the universe. I headed back inside towards the gym to pick up the paper I'd forgotten to read, sure I'd gotten distracted by having the object of my secret affections come round to confess her feelings to me, but Arika always brought me the paper and it'd be rude to leave them unread. Besides, I should check to see how the gala went down in the eyes of the city.

I checked to see what was in the society pages, and I thought that nothing could improve my mood further.

"Avatar's Ex-boyfriend Jailed !" I couldn't help cry out in amusement, mostly from the hilarious list of charges, it was apparently a follow up article to something in the paper yesterday; which I'd also forgotten to read. I raced back to my office to check and found that yesterday's paper's article on Korra dumping Mako at the gala to just as fun to drink in and savour; it might have been cruel to laugh at his misfortune, but considering how poorly he treated Korra, he deserved this.

"Asami?" I looked to the door to see Arika with an arm full of groceries bags.

"Oh hey Arika, you need help with those?" I put aside the paper, moving towards her to help.

"Oh no, I'm fine." Arika started to look over the room before continuing, "Which room needs special cleaning? Gym? Bedroom?" Huh? What did she mean?

"None of them," Arika raised an eyebrow at that, "Why would one of the rooms need special cleaning?" And why mention the gym and or the bedroom.

"I ran into Korra a few minutes ago..." Arika trailed off for a moment, she seemed to thinking over what to say, "...and she was wearing some of your clothes, and you've changed your clothes... and you had a big smile when I came in here..." What conclusion could she draw from- Oh.

"Wait." Did she really think that me and Korra- before even a first date? "I think you've got the wrong idea here." Arika just smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Right..." I guessing she didn't believe me. "You know you don't have to worry about me judging." Arika had a coy smirk as she turned towards the door to leave with a final comment as she walked out the door, "I guess I'll just have to find out later where you two-"

"Arika! I'm telling you nothing like that happened," I hopped off the desk and headed after her, determined to set her straight.

* * *

**(Korra's point of view)**

"Korra!" I'd half expected to run into Ikki, and be bombarded by questions, seeing Jinora flying down on her glider was a welcome change of pace. Nothing against Ikki, but she could really get kind of nosey.

"Oh, hi Jinora." I gave her a little wave as she touched down, only to suddenly raise an eyebrow whilst looking me up and down.

"New clothes?"

"Yeah, Asami gave them to me, she said they look good on me, but I'm not sure." The shirt still felt tight. "I'd better go get changed, still got training to do." I started to jog off towards my room with a wave as I left.

"Okay, see ya later." Jinora called as I made my way towards the dormitories. It didn't take me long to reach my room, the door was open? Was someone in my room? I swear if Mako was snooping in my room again, I was was going to beat him to a pulp; I was pretty surprised to find to find- "Pema?"

"Oh, welcome back Korra, just putting away some laundry." And so she was, till she raised an eyebrow; so that was where Jinora got it. "New clothes?"

"Yeah, Asami gave them to me." Pema seemed to avert her eyes at the mention.

"So, things went well this morning I take it?" I couldn't help but smile and blush; a thought occurred to me. I quickly stuck my head out of the door, looked up and down the corridor, coast was clear. I closed the door, went to the window and repeated the process. "Korra?" I took a deep breath and swallowed hard before turning to Pema and confiding in her.

"We kissed." Pema seemed completely shocked for a moment, gave another look to my new clothes, and let out a snort of amusement and started smirking wider than I'd seen her do before whilst going right back to folding the remaining laundry.

"And more I imagine." Huh?

"Like what?" Pema just gave me a sideways look with a smirk, what exactly was she thinking?

* * *

**(Asami's point of view)**

"Arika, I'm being serious, nothing like that happened ." I really hoped I could through to her, "I've waited so long for something like this and I don't want to frighten Korra away." I also didn't want in to devolve in to just something about physical pleasure, not that I said that part.

"How would she be frightened away?" Arika turned to me from putting away the groceries she'd bought whilst out, she seemed to be genuinely confused judging from the look on her face."I know that Republic city isn't exactly open minded but I thought that that was just Republic city."

"I wish," I let out a long sigh at that, "I'm not exactly an expert on water tribe culture, northern or southern," I should probably remedy that soon, "But she seemed pretty terrified about her parent's earlier."

"This isn't right!" Arika suddenly shrieked her opinion of the situation, "No one should tell someone who they can and can't love." I always liked how Arika was such a pure spirit, she didn't have a single shred of malicious intent in her. "You and Korra should be able to do whatever you want together!" I couldn't help but chuckle a little at Arika's bout of pure hearted righteous indignation and gave her pat on the shoulder in appreciation, hoping to cheer her up a little.

"Oh, you're so sweet Arika." Paying her the little complement hadn't really had an effect, so I tried a different tactic, "So, what ideas for the special dinner tonight?" A distraction. Judging from the way her entire body perked it seemed to have worked; that and the beaming smile when she turned to look at me.

"Oh, I have so many great ideas," She trailed off for a moment as she plunged an arm back into a grocery bag, pulling something out, "I went by the library and checked out this great book," As she pulled it out of the bag I wondered if 'great' referred to its size; how'd she manage to lug that thing around along with all the groceries? "All about water tribe food, I should be able to whip up a authentic water tribe dinner!" And just like that, Arika was once again her cheerful bubbly self, grinning as she flicked though the pages wondering what to make for the dinner tonight. "I may need to spend awhile practising to make sure I can get them perfect."

"Good to see you're so enthusiastic about this." I chuckled a bit at how this dinner date seemed to be just as important to Arika as it was to me. "I'll be in my study, finishing up some work, if anything comes up," No answer, "Arika?"

"Huh? Oh, okay Asami," Arika gave me a quick smile and nod before turning back to the open cook book and mumbling to herself, "Arctic hen, Five-flavour soup, sea prune stew..." I walked off, shaking my head a bit at just how dedicated that girl was to her work.

* * *

**(Korra's point of view)**

"Seriously Pema, what?" I had no idea what she thought I'd been doing with Asami. She checked out the new clothes I'd gotten from Asami, did she think we went shopping or something? "I think you've got the wrong idea." Pema just kept smirking.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she already had these in her house, we didn't need to go shopping or anything." I gave a small shrug, unsure if that's what she was hinting at but I couldn't really think of anything else. I seemed to have guessed wrong, since Pema was now snickering unaccountably under her breath. "What's so funny?" I honestly had no idea what was making Pema so hysterical.

"N-nothing," She seemed to finally regain her composure, still wish I knew what was so funny. "Not important right now. So, I take it you enjoyed the kiss then?" I let out a content sigh, recalling the taste of Asami's lips.

"Yeah... she's so, amazing." I snorted a bit at the crazy awesome day so far, "Turns out, she's had feelings for me for awhile but didn't think I'd be interested."

"Really? Well that's a pleasant surprise for once." It really was; most recent surprises had been Mako hiding the gala invitation, Mako trying to propose in front of my parents (with a ring of all things), realising I had a crush on another girl. Having my feelings returned and having people in my life to confide in was great.

"I know, I'm still kind of shocked and scared..." I paused for a moment as I sat down on my bed, "I remember what you said yesterday, about having a sort of safe haven here on the island, but I'm still..." I wasn't sure what it was I was trying to say, luckily Pema was better at figuring out my ramblings than I was.

"You're still scared of what'll happen if news of your relationship gets out." Pema finished my sentence as she moved to sit down next to me. "About what your parents will think?" That terror inducing thought was still in the back of my mind.

"Yeah I am and I'm scared for Asami too, " I wrapped my arms around myself as I thought of how much more she could lose, "I asked her if she wanted to risk her company and she was so confident, I have far less to lose and I'm completely terrified... I... I don't want to see her hurt." I could still remember the look on her face whenever her father was brought up.

"Then I think the best you can do is, just be careful and hope for the best." I pouted at that; I was hoping for some more profound advice beyond 'hope for the best'. "Besides, you said she's had feelings for you for awhile, after you're together for awhile I'm sure you'll feel as confidant." Now that was more like it; Pema seemed to have a knack for putting this perspective.

"Thanks again Pema, how'd you get to good at the advice game?"

"Just experience I guess." Pema answered with a shrug and a smirk which we both chuckled at before Pema rose to leave. "Well, I have things to do, I should see you at dinner tonight." Oh right that reminds me.

"Oh, before I forget, I'm having dinner at Asami's place tonight, " I wonder if there'll be meat? I hope there'll be meat.

"A date?" Pema asked with cocked eyebrow and a smirk, I just gave a shrug as I blushed and smiled.

"I guess, I'm still pretty nervous about this whole thing, I'll clear my head a little with some training." I got up to dig some training clothes out of the wardrobe as Pema left a wave and a farewell. I still had to do my fire and earth bending katas for today.

I was just about to take off my shirt when saw how it kind of hugged and showed off my- Wait a minute; my eyes bugged out as it dawned on me why Asami had said this short looked good me, it was _very_ tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter, very much.
> 
> Any all feedback is appreciated.


	6. Therapeutic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It can be surprising where one can draw strength from

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ties into chapter 3 of 'Heroes of Other Stories'
> 
> Asami's point of view

I really hated this part of my job, paperwork, it was utterly boring and monotonous; I would much rather just get to tinkering with new engines, that was where my interests lied. But alas, the paperwork was still very necessary to run a company as big as Future industries, especially if I was to make sure that none of the company's resources are used for nefarious purposes like... my father did.

Luckily I was almost done with this batch of soul crushing boredom and would be free to getting back to the more pressing matter at hand, preparing for tonight's date with Korra. I needed to keep my nerves under control, I actually had a chance now, I had hope.

And it was terrifying.

I couldn't stop imagining the different things that could go wrong, Korra could decide it wasn't worth the risk of the public backlash, and possible rejection by her parents; she also seemed worried about the company before. I smiled a little, knowing that she was worried about me as much as everything else.

Just as I finally finished off the last bit of paperwork the phone started to ring; perfect, I hoped that is wasn't something that would take too long, I really wanted to check in with Arika about dinner.

Picking up the phone with a sigh I answered, "Asami Sato CEO of Future indus-" only to be rudely interrupted by a most unwelcome voice.

"Asami drop the pretentious crap I need some help." Oh wonderful, and he was being his usual arsehole self.

"Mentioning who I am and my position makes perfect sense when you call _my office phone_ , Mako." How did the jerk even get this number, Arika has standing orders to reject all calls from Mako.

"I called your house not your office, that's not important right now, I need help I'm in jail-"

" I would imagine so," I couldn't help but smirk as I took my turn to interrupt the jerk, "I read the paper, quite the colourful list of charges, though no mention of assault charges." Not too surprising, I'd forgotten to report it in the post Mako-beating high.

"What?!" Unsurprising reaction.

"You did try to attack me in the parking lot the other night."

"No I didn't!" Did he really not remember?

"Yes you did, you were pretty drunk at the time and I hit you very hard so I'm not too surprised you don't remember." Or maybe he was just denying it.

"That never happened..." I could just see his enraged face.

"Believe what you will, anyway, why are you calling?" I could already guess, but I wanted to hear him say it.

"I'm in jail and I need to come bail me out." Just as expected.

"And why would I do that?" I couldn't help but grin and take a moment to check my nails.

"Damn it, Asami! If you're not going to help me can you at least tell Korra." Oh I was going to enjoy this part, couldn't let on anything, but I could still rub it in.

"And why would Korra care about your being in jail?"

"Because she's my girlfriend." I could just see him grinding his teeth.

"Not last I checked." I was full on smirking now.

"Don't trust that damn paper!"

"I'm not, I'm trusting what Korra told me herself, right after your manipulative proposal," At a party and right in front of her parents, "You know exactly what I'm talking about Mako, don't even try to deny it." The only response I got was complete silence, it wasn't hard to imagine him fuming.

"So to sum up, no Mako I will not bail you out of jail and I won't be bothering Korra on your behalf, good bye Mako." And with that I slammed the phone down; I heard some garbled pleading right before I did.

It felt good, calling Mako out on his crap; very therapeutic.

I made my way downstairs to see how the jerk had gotten through to the office phone. I was quite surprised when I found a note from Arika, it seemed that she'd had to run out again for more ingredients, apparently she'd used up too much practising the recipes in an effort to get them perfect and had left the call forwarding to the office on. Arika was definitely not the type to work in a slipshod manner.

That mystery solved I went up to my room to look through my wardrobe, I hadn't gotten around to deciding what I was going to wear tonight and time was getting on; I just hopped that my nerves didn't consume me in the meantime. Perhaps a quick call to a certain chief of police about an unreported crime.


	7. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a secret is just too hard to keep from those closest to you and you just have to trust them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra's point of view

Firebending was always a good way to sweat out some stress. At least for me. So here I was in the plaza, where I usually did my firebending.

Arms out, one leg up. Swing down. Turn step and punch. Turn step and punch. Turn step and rear punch. Turn half step and punch. Turn step, twist and arm thrust. Step, underarm thrust. Turn, sweep kick. Finish with a step and both fists punch.

"The Dancing Dragon." Huh? I turned my head, still holding my stance, to see Tenzin watching my little display. "I remember watching my father practise it many times over the years, I think it was one of his favourites." Aang liked this form? Huh, never knew.

"I'm not too big on it myself, I really prefer Rising Phoenix." It was good for blasting things, and that's what's usually on my mind when firebending in a fight.

"Have you been back long?"

"Not really, just got back a little while ago."

"I was wondering if you'd like a little instruction on your airbending katas when you get around to them." I really wish I'd thought a little answering that.

"No thanks, I already did them over at Asami's." Just after having said it I noticed that there I had slipped.

"Oh, so you went to Ms. Sato's estate this morning." Tenzin hadn't known, Pema had convinced him not to pry, I guess; I just hoped he stuck to that. "I see. Well, I'll leave you to your exercises." and with that he started to walk away.

I couldn't help but feel guilty, Tenzin didn't have any idea about my relationship with Asami. It may have felt like it had been over a year since my revelation about my feelings for her, but I'd really only been a few days; so did it really make sense for me feel so guilty about this? Hell, mine and Asami's first kiss (Mmmm, I was going to treasure that wonderful memory.) had only just been this morning; so it really didn't make sense, but I still felt guilty.

Tenzin had helped a lot in the past, especially with all the politics and that crap. He had always tried to help and with what Pema said before, about air nomads accepting all forms of love, he might be supportive; but then I doubt this came up much so I wasn't sure how'd he personally react. Still, he'd been there for me when I was scared before, so I guess that I felt that I owed him my trust.

"Tenzin." I called out to my airbending master, just before he was out of earshot; I let out a sigh as got ready or whatever came my way. "I have something I need to tell you." I may not have really needed to tell him, but it would make things easier.

"All right then, let's have a seat then." We sat down on the steps, just like when I wouldn't admit that Amon had me scared, but I wasn't going to hide anything this time. "So what did you need to talk about?" I guess I should start at the beginning.

"Did you hear about what happened between me and Mako the other night at the gala?" I hope he had, it would speed this thing up.

"Yes, I saw the article in the yesterday's newspaper." What?

"What?! It was in the paper?" Why would it be in the paper?

"Umm, yes, in the society pages; you may want to take a look yourself later." Right, the Avatar and her boyfriend breaking up at a big charity gala, that probably would make the paper; at least it was just the society pages and not the front page. "Are you regretting your decision?" Huh? Why did people think that.

"No, I do not regret dumping Mako, I wish people would stop thinking that." I made a little note to myself to leave Mako out of explaining this to anyone else; people thinking that was annoying.

"The thing is that I realised that I had feelings for someone else, I don't know for how long; it just kind of crept up on me." Okay, time for the big reveal, it doesn't matter if he doesn't accept me, I just reminder myself of Asami's words earlier today after our confessions to each other. _Don't rely on other people to form your own opinion of yourself._ Deep breath and, "And I-I, I went to see her this morning." There it was.

"Oh, I-I see." I couldn't figure out anything from his voice, I was too interested in my boots to look at his face. "And... How did that... go?" I was glad that Tenzin couldn't see me blushing; I really didn't want to explain me and Asami kissing, so I mentioned something else.

"We're having dinner tonight, a-as a date." I really was starting to worry now, he hadn't said much of anything and even less feeling in his voice. I just kept reminding myself of Asami's words, all of them. _You're strong, brave and beautiful Korra._

"I... see..." I really wish he would say something about what he thought about this; I guess I just had to ask him.

"You, don't disapprove do you?" There was a long pause, I couldn't my heart racing I was so nervous.

"No, I don't disapprove." And with that Tenzin rose to his feet, "I'll inform Pema, you'll not be at dinner tonight."

"She, uh, kind of already knows." Tenzin would probably have put two and two together quick enough to figure out this is what Pema stuck up for me this morning.

"I...see...I'll let you get back to your training then." And with that he turned and left; his voice had been completely even the whole time. I wasn't sure what to think, he said he didn't disapprove and he hasn't lied to me before so I guess he just doesn't; screw it I can't really be bothered by this right now.

Back to what I was doing, firebending. Time for my favourite form, I loved blasting things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped the first part was understandable, it was a pain to try to describe the motions of the dancing dragon from a first person perspective.


	8. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for an important event can be nerve wracking.

What colour? What would be the best colour to wear? I really wanted tonight to go well with Korra, so I needed to make sure that I didn't scare her off or freak her out. I'd already decided that I didn't want anything too revealing (Not for the first date anyway) so nothing backless, slitted or with a low neckline (again, all for later dates); I didn't want to seem like I was outright trying to seduce her, I wanted more than just something physical.

"Maybe something blue..." I muttered to myself as I flicked through the wardrobe. Blue was nice and calming, but it was also very water tribe and might seem like I'm trying to push myself into her culture. I wasn't so sure about that; I might come back to the blue.

"Perhaps green..." Green was a good colour, nice and natural, very earth kingdom, like... my father's side of the family... and now I was depressed; that's a no on the green.

I shook my head, annoyed at myself for getting bogged down feeling bad about the immutable past, now was not the time for that.

"Pink... I own pink clothes?" I honestly couldn't remember what motivated me to buy these. Unfortunately the pink seemed a bit too, bubbly for lack of better word; as if it projected an aura of giggling and whilst the prospect of having a real relationship with Korra did give me a feeling of giddiness, it just didn't seem appropriate for a first date.

"Purple?" It's was nice, it gave off a nice regal air, but also had a certain sombre aspect to it and this night should be anything but sombre. It was at this poiint that I just threw myself back onto my bed in frustration.

"This should not be so hard!" I'm Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries, I'd faced down Equalists and firebenders; overcome my father in a Mecha-Tank and I couldn't even pick clothes for a freaking date! This should be easy, I've been fantasising about being with Korra for what felt like a small eternity; admittedly most of those fantasies hadn't had many clothes in them, and the few that did involve them were most certainly not appropriate for a first date.

I let out a groan and sigh after realising where my thoughts had strayed, as I'd now need another cold shower; but first I needed to find something to wear tonight, I was starting to get pretty antsy with the growing number of rejects that I just couldn't feel comfortable with for one reason or another.

"Red?" I picked a particular red dress with dark red shawl, not even realising at first that it wasn't just any red dress but the one I'd worn to a certain gala, organised by former councilman Tarrlok in honour of the Avatar; that I'd attended with Mako, and my father.

I grimaced at the memory of a scumbag ex-boyfriend and would be filicidal parent; then a small spark of realisation came over me causing my grimace to evolve into a small sad smile. This was the dress I was wearing when I first met Korra. I chuckled at the that I'd had no idea at the time how that beautiful girl would come to fill my thoughts, and jet...

"Still so much pain." I was beginning to grow tired of how much the past seemed to have such power over me. Perhaps it was time to do something about that. I took the dress and strode over to the full length mirror, holding it up to myself to see how it would look; pretty good. "This is it."

Laying it back down on the bed before going to have a shower, I looked at it again and thought to myself; tomorrow I could look at this dress and think about the first time I met Korra and my first date with Korra. A good memory to cast off the painful past associated with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I honestly no nothing about fashion and clothes.


	9. The Date

**(Korra's point of view)**

This was it. The big date. I was nervous as hell taking steady breaths, sitting in the back of the car as Arika drove to Asami's place. We'd be their soon. I just kept staring out the window as all the lights of the Republic City night sped by the window.

After a quick glance down at my dress I was glad that at least I hadn't gone through having to pick out something to were; having just the one formal dress had that little perk. It was nice to come across it neatly folded in my room with a note from Pema wishing me luck on the date and mentioning how she got it ready for me.

Well at least there was a good chance of some meat on the menu tonight, I really missed meat on Air Temple island.

I tried to keep my mind off my nerves by running through bender katas in my head, which brought the conversation with Tenzin to mind. I still had no idea what he actually thought of mine and Asami's relationship; he said that he didn't disapprove and he's never really lied to me before but the way he said it... I honestly had no idea what to think.

Maybe Asami would be able to- wait, do I want to mention this to Asami? She already has more than enough to worry about with her company and now her secret scandalous girlfriend to keep under wraps; at least not tonight, I really didn't want to spoil the date.

"Avatar Korra." Huh? What? "We've arrived." I noticed that the car had stopped and Arika was standing at the open door; how had I missed that?

"Oh, Okay." I stepped out of the car and followed Arika to the estate's front door; she opened the door and moved aside into a bow gesturing inside in a single swift motion. I still didn't know how to act around her. I stepped past her and then saw her coming down the stairs.

"Hello, Korra!" She was magnificent in her red dress, shining beautiful hair and her warm deep green eyes.

"Hi, Asami."

* * *

**(Asami's point of view)**

Korra should be here soon. Taking into account how long it should take to get to and from the air temple docks, I should have more than enough time to finish my makeup; if my hand would stop shaking.

"Okay." I had to put down my lipstick for a moment to take a few deep breaths and compose myself. The months of hidden feelings for Korra and now our first date was less than an hour away. I was just about managing to stop my hand from trembling to finish applying my makeup. "And... perfect."

Time to head down stairs and find some nice music to put on, something light, just want to make a calm and pleasant atmosphere; I was not trying to seduce Korra, yet. Might also help me calm down a bit more, I was still shuddering with anticipation.

Then I got to the top of the stairs and saw the door opening, so much for having the music picked out by the time she arrived. She was wearing the same dress as she did to the gala the other night, not that I was complaining, she looked stunning in it. I had a minor epiphany in the back of my mind when I realised it was also the dress she wore to the other gala about a year ago when we'd first met. I wasn't usually one to believe in signs or omens, but I liked this one.

"Hello, Korra!" The excitement just burst out of my mouth, a little louder than I'd had liked.

" Hi, Asami." Our eyes met and we both smiled. Our dreamy eyed staring at each other was cut short by the sound of awkward throat clearing; I didn't often get lost in someone's eyes. The next few moments were spent avoiding each other's gaze and blushing; was Korra blushing?

"The parlour is prepared if you'd both like some tea?" Tea? Right, before dinner whilst the final prep is done.

"Y-yes, thank you Arika." Wait, what did she mean she'd 'prepared' the parlour? I honestly wasn't sure if I should be worried or not. "We'll be waiting in the parlour then, Korra." I motioned in the direction on the parlour as I came down the stairs.

I really shouldn't have felt embarrassed, Arika is my friend and Korra my girlfriend (I will never get tired of that thought) I still felt a tad embarrassed about my blush; I guess Korra wasn't the only one that needed to get used to feeling vulnerable, again in my case.

* * *

**(Korra's point of view)**

"The parlour is prepared if you'd both like some tea?" Huh, what? How long had I been staring at Asami? I hope I didn't seem creepy or anything. Trying to look anywhere but Asami I noticed that Arika had big smile on her face for some reason, it took a moment to remember her reaction to when she found me and Asami kissing; ah pleasant memories...

"Y-yes, thank you Arika." Okay I don't think that little daydream was too long, luckily.

"We'll be waiting in the parlour then, Korra." I noticed Arika politely bow and move away towards the kitchen, still smiling all the way, as Asami made her way down the stairs; so beautiful. Our eyes met again, and again I realised I'd been staring. I quickly blinked before she noticed, I hope. I turned in the direction of the parlour slowly so that Asami would catch up.

"Hey." came Asami's brief greeting as she took my hand in hers, gently rubbing my fingers, such a soft feeling; had I really been that obvious with my nerves. I was about to respond when she finished her thought, "You look beautiful tonight." I could stand to hear that more.

"Thanks." Now I was smiling as much as Arika was earlier, "You're beautiful too." Pretty sure I was blushing now too; I hadn't even thought about saying that, it just came out. And I really meant it.

Asami's free came up to cup my cheek, "You're so sweet." And then her smiling face leaned in to quickly let our lips meet for a moment before pulling back; a bit disappointing that it was so short.

"Shall we?" Asami nodded toward the parlour again and I nodded in response; she didn't let go of my hand, I liked that, it made me feel fuzzy inside.

* * *

**(Asami's point of view)**

I could've sworn I saw Arika smirking as she backed away with the usual bow as I descended the stairs, meeting Korra's eyes for a moment; she blinked away quickly. I guess she was nervous, so was I; for different reasons I imagine. That was probably a good thing, I'd rather not trip and fall down the stairs; no matter how funny an anecdote that would make.

As I came up to Korra I took her hand in mine to try and soothe her nerves, I really wanted her to be at ease.

"Hey." Not... my smoothest line. "You look beautiful tonight." That was better and very true.

"Thanks." She was smiling now, I liked Korra's smile "You're beautiful too." I didn't overlook the lack of the word 'tonight' in that sentence and the implications were quite pleasing.

"You're so sweet." I cupped her cheek briefly as I leaned in, tipping my head down to reach Korra's lips and give a my adorable girlfriend a quick kiss; as I broke away I noticed Korra had closed her eyes and followed after my lips for a moment, she really was adorable.

"Shall we?" I mentioned toward the parlour door as we began our way over, her hand still in mine. I still had the small gnawing worry about how Arika had 'prepared' the parlour; she always meant well but sometimes went overboard. And had again.

"Whoa." Whoa indeed. "That's a lot of candles." It really was.

"Yeah..." I really wish I could say something that would make the six or seven dozen candles, that Arika had set up in place of the usual lighting, seem like something other than overkill to a weird level.

Thankfully I was saved from the awkward moment by Korra herself as she inhaled deeply and all the little flames around the room grew larger for a moment before exhaling slowly. I let out a little chuckle at my own worry, I really needed to relax or I might screw this up somehow myself.

"Impressed?" Korra had a sly smirk on her face now as she a brief twirl of her wrist causing the candles around the room to likewise twirl with a flare. I couldn't help but give another small laugh at Korra's little display.

"Very." I mentioned towards the phonograph with a small nod as I asked, "Music?"

"Sure." Korra gave her answer as she went to take a seat at the table in the centre of the room and I went to pick out some nice and relaxing music. I flipped though the records trying to find something good and relaxing, perhaps some slow piano or strings; if I could only make out the titles, I was not exactly use to trying to see by candle light. I guess Korra noticed me having to squint as the candles by the phonograph suddenly grew, giving me all the light I needed.

"Thanks Korra."

"No problem." I could just about hear Korra smirking as I settled on a nice relaxing piano record, and made a personal note to thank Arika latter for the candles, they really turned out well.

* * *

**(Korra's point of view)**

"Whoa."I was not expecting this. "That's a lot of candles." It was kind of pretty, all the little flames lighting the room. I'd always liked the little firebending exercise with the candles, always felt nice. I hadn't even realised that I was doing it till I noticed the extra light in the room fade away, then I heard Asami laugh at it; I liked that laugh.

"Impressed?" I made the candles give a little twirled flare with a quick wrist motion getting another laugh out of my girlfriend.

"Very." I always liked to show off my skills. "Music?" Music could be nice.

"Sure." I was glad that I could make Asami laugh, it was nice when she laughed. As I took a seat at the dinner table I noticed Asami having to lean in close to the records; I guess this lighting was nice for the mood but wasn't exactly good for reading, so I gave her a little extra light just raising two fingers.

"Thanks Korra."

"No problem." After she'd picked something and put the record on I let the candles back down to their regular size. Piano huh? Nice and soothing. "So, how you been? Anything exciting happen lately?" We hadn't had much time to talk at the gala.

"Oh nothing really interesting, the usual boring shipping manifests and factory quotas; well I did manage to get a date with a certain someone I'm been interested in for awhile and I think it could turn out really well." Asami was really smirking now, it was pretty obvious she meant me. "Anyway enough about me how's your airbending going?" Right, my airbending, that brought up the memory of Tenzin earlier and the weird way he acted.

"It's going okay. I guess." I was doing okay at my airbending but it was still a bit of trouble.

"C an you fly yet?" I wish, bloody staffs.

"Not yet, I -" I jumped a bit when the door opened as Arika came in with a tray with a steaming teapot which she brought to the table quickly still smiling.

"Dinner should be ready in a few minutes." Said Arika formally as she poured out two cups; before leaving.

"Um-" Where was I? "Yeah, can't fly yet; I'm not used to using a weapon with my bending and the staff's pretty tough to get the hang of." I shrugged as I told Asami about my difficulties with the latest aspect of my airbending training.

"Maybe Arika can help?" The maid?

"Arika?"

"Yeah, she's a pretty good staff fighter, she might be able to help you with the basics." I just had to ask.

"Your maid's a staff fighter?" Asami looked a tad awkward before she responded.

"Well, technically she's also a type of bodyguard," What type of bodyguard- wait did Asami need a bodyguard? "The proper, albeit defunct, term is 'Otome' but that's not really import-" I had to interrupt at that moment.

"Do you need a bodyguard?!" Was something up?

"N-no, Korra nothing's wrong, it's just part of her skills." I breathed a sigh of relief at that.

"Good, I was really worried there for a moment." I really didn't want anything to happen to Asami "You'd tell me if something like that was happening right?"

"Of course." Asami reached across the table to take my hand, "I don't want any secrets between us." That made me smile; I really liked the feeling of Asami's hand and knowing that everything is alright. I'd really been silly, I knew Asami could look after herself, I just really didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"Thanks Asami, I probably over-reacted, It's just hearing that your maid is also a bodyguard is a bit surprising." She really didn't seem like a bodyguard; she was too... bubbly. Asami chuckled as she gave a roll of her eyes.

"Tell me about it, I was surprised too." Then Asami's smile faded as she took a deep breath "Korra there's something-" Asami was cut off my Arika coming through the door pushing a cart with our dinner on.

"Dinner is served." the smells coming from that food brought back so many memories; I saw why when Arika parked it beside the table.

"Water tribe food, " I hadn't seen so much of it in one spot since back home, "Thanks."

"My pleasure Avatar Korra." I noticed that Arika had given a little bow as she spoke, I wish she wasn't so formal. "I hope it all meets with your standard of quality." I think she meant she hoped it was good enough, I think.

"Thank you Arika."

"You are most welcome Ms. Sato." Arika gave another small bow to Asami before she started to unload the food on to the table. "We have Five-flavour soup with a side of Seaweed noodles and Arctic hen." Mmm, beloved meat. "I hope the meal is enjoyed." Oh it will be.

I'd barely noticed Arika leaving the room as I was about to dig in when I thought came to me, "Aasmi, you were going to say something, right?"

"Oh, nothing important right now, let's just enjoy just enjoy our first dinner date, I think Arika really out did herself tonight." I guess I should trust Asami, after all she was my girlfriend; I smiled at thinking that and started on the food. It'd been forever since I'd had some of this stuff.

* * *

**(Asami's point of view)**

"So, how you been? Anything exciting happen lately?" We hadn't really had much time for details the other night at the Gala, that night felt like an eternity ago, not that I had much of interest to mention.

"Oh nothing really interesting, the usual boring shipping manifests and factory quotas," Not the types of details that make for interesting conversation, "Well I did manage to get a date with a certain someone I'm been interested in for awhile and I think it could turn out really well." I gave a coy smile that Korra responded to with a smile of her own.

"Anyway enough about me how's your airbending going?" She'd mentioned that she'd been having trouble with spiritual matters, but her airbending hadn't come up much.

"It's going okay. I guess." Bit of a vague answer, guess it couldn't hurt to be a bit more direct.

"C an you fly yet?" I had an idea of the answer before Korra responded; judging by the sight of her blushing cheeks.

"Not yet, I -" Korra was interrupted by the, somewhat sudden, entrance of Arika and the tea she'd mentioned; which she wasted no time in pouring with a smile. I think Korra was still a bit unsure how to act around her, judging from the startled little jump she made at Arika's appearance in the door

"Dinner should be ready in a few minutes." Arika informed us as she finished up with the tea and left and left as quickly as she came. I noticed that Korra let a little breath as she exited the room.

"Um, yeah, can't fly yet; I'm not used to using a weapon with my bending and the staff's pretty tough to get the hang of." Makes sense, I'd never seen Korra use any type of weapon with her bending; I didn't really have much experience with using a staff, though I did know someone who did.

"Maybe Arika can help?" She really been able to hold her own back in the desert when we first met.

"Arika?" Korra cocked a eyebrow in confusion; understandable, I still hadn't related the story of how we met.

"Yeah, she's a pretty good staff fighter, she might be able to help you with the basics."If Korra managed to get the basics down without bending, it should be easier ; plus the giddy voice in the back of my mind reminding that it'd be another reason for Korra to visit. Perhaps spar with her myself, getting breathless and sweaty... together... which could lead to-

"Your maid's a staff fighter?" There goes that trail of thought, probably for the best, needed to keep my mind here and now, those thoughts are for later in bed.

"Well, technically she's also a type of bodyguard, the proper, albeit defunct, term is 'Otome' but that's not really import-" I didn't the chance to finish my sentence.

"Do you need a bodyguard?!" Korra's voice and face display just how worried that made her and I immediately felt guilty for not mentioning this sooner.

"N-no, Korra nothing's wrong, it's just part of her skills." I got out as quickly as I could, which it seemed managed to calm Korra's feelings, judging from her letting out the breath she'd been holding.

"Good, I was really worried there for a moment." Korra looked me right in the eye, her face still showing worry and asked me, "You'd tell me if something like that was happening right?"

"Of course." I reached over the table, to take my dear Korra's hand; in an attempt to comfort her. "I don't want any secrets between us." Despite which I hadn't planned to mention what had brought me to the desert where I'd met Arika, and I hadn't mentioned about the chi-blocking academy for fear of how'd she'd react. At least I'd managed to give her a straight answer about Arika, that was something I guess.

"Thanks Asami, I probably over-reacted, It's just hearing that your maid is also a bodyguard is a bit surprising." I couldn't help but chuckle with a roll of my eyes; 'probably over-reacted'? I'd taken out more equalilists back during the whole Amon incident than she had.

"Tell me about it, I was surprised too." Memories of my first meeting with my bubbly friend faded as a sense of guilt began to set in; I had just told her that I didn't want any secrets between us and I was holding back. I needed to fix that, it may risk what I had with Korra, but I felt sick at the thought of deceiving her; I loved her. "Korra there's something-" I didn't get the chance to finish as the parlour's doors opened with a clattering sound.

"Dinner is served." Came Arika's voice as she returned to the room with our dinner on the food cart she used for bigger meals. Korra noticed what was on the cart as Arika brought it to the table.

"Water tribe food, "A small smile grew on her lips as she noticed the special dinner that my dear Otome had devised, "Thanks."

"My pleasure Avatar Korra." I should probably make sure to talk to Arika about being less formal around Korra; not that seeing the water tribe girl get flustered at Arika's bow of response wasn't quite adorable, but I wanted her to feel comfortable. "I hope it all meets with your standard of quality." I imagine it would be considering that Arika had spent most of the day practising.

"Thank you Arika." I really meant that, perhaps I'll give her a few days off.

"You are most welcome Ms. Sato." Arika gave another small bow in response before listing off the menu for tonight's meal whilst setting it on the table, "We have Five-flavour soup with a side of Seaweed noodles and Arctic hen." I had to suppress a laugh when Korra heard 'Arctic hen' and licked her lips. "I hope the meal is enjoyed." If Korra's response is anything to go by, I'm pretty sure it will be.

I was still feeling a tad guilty about that which was left unmentioned, but seeing Korra light up, I really didn't want to ruin the mood. "Asami, you were going to say something, right?" I was but I'd lost my nerve.

"Oh, nothing important right now, let's just enjoy just enjoy our first dinner date, I think Arika really out did herself tonight." It could wait till another day, and Arika had spent the whole day practising these water tribe dishes, and they did smell good; and tasted good if Korra's reaction was anything to go by.

* * *

**(Korra's point of view)**

"Thanks for dinner, Asami, it was really good." I told my girlfriend as she walked me to the door; It'd been too long since I'd had a good water tribe dinner.

"I'll tell Arika, she'll be happy to hear that." She took hold of my hand again, I liked the feeling of her hands, "You sure you don't want to stay a little longer?"I let out a sigh thinking about how I wish I could.

"Early airbending practise, I think Tenzin'll get mad if I'm late or take the day off again." Plus I was still weirded out by how he was acting earlier, didn't want to make things worse or something... I really didn't have a clue.

"Maybe I'll stop by one morning and watch." Asami gave a smirk as she slipped her arms around my waist; I couldn't help but smile to myself as I did the same, glancing up to meet her eyes.

"I think I'd like that..." Asami leaned in as I did and I couldn't help but savour the taste of her lips; mmm, Arctic hen too. I lost track of exactly how long I was tasting those beautiful lips, the moment was interrupted by someone clearing their throat; as I parted from Asami suddenly I noticed Arika standing by the door with a big smug grin of her face; I could almost taste my own blush.

"Arika, if you would be so kind as to drive Korra back to the Air Temple?" Why did Asami phrase it like that, if she was Arika's boss, couldn't she just order her? I really didn't how things worked between them.

"Of course Ms. Sato." Arika gave a small bow, as usual, before turning to open the door offering it open.

"Well, good night Korra." Asami took my hand and gave it a brief affectionate squeeze, not quite as nice as the deep kiss a few moments ago, releasing it I reacted without quite thinking and took her hand back myself.

I really wanted to do this and Asami had said we could trust Arika, and I trusted her; I mustered my courage, took a breath and quickly leaned up to kiss Asami again right on the lips. Afterwards and I gave my own little, "Good night Asami." I then walked right out that door, smiling all the way.

The ride back to the Air Temple was as quiet as the way to Asami's estate, but it was a comfortable silence, not the nervous kind. Regardless of what Tenzin says if he ever decides to stop being weird, I'm still going to be with Asami; he'd just have to deal with it.

* * *

**(Asami's point of view)**

"Thanks for dinner, Asami, it was really good." Korra complemented me, not that I really deserved it that much, Arika had done most of the work.

"I'll tell Arika, she'll be happy to hear that." I'd feel guilty taking credit where it wasn't due and my Otome had put a lot of effort into dinner; even if the evening was ending a bit earlier than I'd like. "You sure you don't want to stay a little longer?"

"Early airbending practise, I think Tenzin'll get mad if I'm late or take the day off again." Good point, oh well, I guess dating the Avatar had its drawbacks; I imagine that my own obligations will get in the way sometime in the future. I suppose I'll just have to find ways around these little problems.

"Maybe I'll stop by one morning and watch." I snaked my arms around Korra's waist; resisting the urge to grab something that might make Korra uncomfortable. I was pleasantly surprised when my beautiful girlfriend responded in kind; looking up to captivate me with her eyes, I found myself leaning in without thinking...

"I think I'd like that..." I moaned a little as our lips met without meaning to, and the world seemed to melt away; I had to resist trying to take the kiss further, so many nights of fantasy of doing just that burned in the back of my mind.

I was at first dismayed when Korra pulled away, my lips trying to follow her as she broke away. What was she looking- When did Arika get here? Guess I lost myself in the kiss a little too much.

"Arika, if you would be so kind as to drive Korra back to the Air Temple?" I was trying to not dwell on Korra pulling away because Arika was their; it stung a little.

"Of course Ms. Sato." My Otome gave the standard bow and opened the door as was expected of her; maybe after I'd talked to her about being less formal around Korra she might be a bit more comfortable showing affection.

"Well, good night Korra." I took Korra's hand for a moment to give a smaller gesture that, hopefully, wouldn't upset her, it only lasted a moment before I let go; I was surprised when she grabbed my hand right after.

I hadn't the slightest idea what Korra was going to do when she let out a deep breath; it was a welcome surprise when leaned up to kiss me. It may have been brief, but the fact that she had initiated the kiss, in plain view of Arika, was not lost on me.

"Good night Asami." And with that the beautiful Avatar proudly strode out the door, whilst my hand lingered on my lips. I was still reeling from the gesture and was only mildly surprised to find a few tears, tears of happiness this time.

Wiping them away with a chuckle at myself, I started towards the kitchen to make a start on the dishes; after all the work Arika had put in today it'd just feel wrong to help a little.

To think just a year ago, pretty much every part of my life was in pieces and now I'd more than risen from the ashes, not being a firebender I wasn't sure if the phoenix analogy really worked; unless I built some type of wings out of steel but then-

"Huh." I stopped as I had a stroke on inspiration. It'd need quite a bit of thrust and some form of stabilisation to work properly and wings might be pretty bulky- This can wait till morning, after all, It'll probably take awhile to draw up plans to build a Steel Phoenix.


	10. Epilogue - Another First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are rarely simple and easy, and some complications may be avoidable, but are ultimately inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Korra seem OOC remember that this is pre-book2

"But how to generate enough thrust?" I muttered to myself as I went over the early designs of my latest spark of inspiration, still trying to figure out a way around the basic impossibilities of the concept; I was beginning to think I should take a step back and try something else to use as a stepping stone, this was a rather ambitious concept after all.

I let out a sigh as I decided to give in a stow the designs away in my desk and get on with the paperwork that had been waiting, oh how I loathed paperwork. I had tried to put it off as much as possible, it was nearly noon after all.

As I tried to work my mind kept drifting back to night I'd had the idea, two days ago on my first date with Korra. I'd had a date with Korra. I loved that as much as I loved her; not that I'd tell her, bringing in the l-word is probably part of why her and Mako had sputtered out and I was eager for this relationship to last nice and long.

It was still early days and I hadn't called or gone to visit her yet, maybe I'll stop by the Air temple tomorrow morning to catch her airbending practise; maybe invite her out for lunch afterwards if I could, somewhere nice.

I had to shake my head to try and make myself focus on the work in front of me, taking a deep breath as I flicked my hair out of my eyes, determined to buckle down and finish going through this set of shipping manifests.

I was beginning to make good progress when I was unfortunately interrupted by the sound of someone arguing with Arika just outside; I was then shocked when they got inside and horrified at who it was.

"I'm sorry Ms. Sato, she forced her way past-" Arika desperately attempted to explain as the one she referred to talked over her; voice angry and hurt.

"Asami!" Korra shouted, "What the hell?!" Holding up a newspaper she continued, "Why-Damn it! Why didn't you tell me about this?!" The newspaper she was showing had an article about the soon to be opening Future Industries Chi-blocking academy; I knew I should've told her the other night.

Letting out a sigh, I turned to Arika, "Could you please give us a minute?" Korra's gaze remained on me as Arika left the room, closing the doors outside and noting that she could called if she was needed. I mentioned towards the table in the middle of the room, with the coaches on either side, "Let's sit down." Korra sat down with her arms crossed, dropping the paper on the table as she did, her glare never leaving me as she did.

I breathed deep as I took a seat opposite her trying to figure out where to start and hopefully not destroy what me and Korra had; if that were even possible.

"Let's start at the beginning..."

* * *

**(Korra's point of view)**

Another morning on air temple island, another awakening from Ikki and another defeat by my arch-nemesis; the morning. I looked out the window at the risen sun, groaned and shook a fist towards it.

"One day..." One day I would sleep in and deny the morning it's victory, but that was not this day. Rolling out of bed, stretching and yawning, I started to get ready for the morning's airbending practise and hopefully less fumbling with the freaking staff. There was also the possibility of Asami showing up, she had mentioned it; no idea how Tenzin would react, I still needed to talk to him about the other day.

Training was the same as ever, through the spinning air gates, being the leaf and all that, meditation, which I still wasn't that good at. Then the staff, which made me glad that Asami hadn't shown up, I didn't lose my grip on it quite as much as before, but still enough that I would've felt pretty embarrassed in front of my girlfriend; still loving that.

After more staff drops than I'd care to count, lunch rolled around and morning airbending practise was over. I was glad for the opportunity to be cool off and not blast something in a fit of frustration, again; maybe I should take up Asami's offer for Arika to give me some pointers. For the moment I just wanted to enjoy my lunch maybe read the paper a little, didn't always get much news on the island.

I did not expect to find what I did in the paper; ' _Soon to be opening, Futrue Industries Chi-blocking academy_ ', I didn't believe it till I started reading it. Asami was opening a chi-blocking school? I stopped reading at the mention of Asami brushing off accusations of it being an easy recruitment ground for a second Equalist movement. I needed to talk to her right now.

Abandoning my lunch, I marched straight to the island shore, froze a small patch of ice to stand on and propelled it across the bay, launching myself onto the city streets; I wasn't going to wait for the ferry. I'd made sure to get as close as I could before I needed to walk the rest of the way; not that it took me long, I was eager to get there.

As I came up the steps to the front door, I found Arika just outside playing with a chubby black cat; which missed at the sight of me and ran off.

"Mikoto!" The maid called after the fleeing cat, "What could've spooked her so mu- Avatar Korra!" She jumped up quickly looking shocked before clearing her throat and smiling her usual smile. "We weren't expecting you." I didn't feel nervous around her right now.

"I need to talk to Asami." I told her my arms crossed, the newspaper still in one hand.

"She's in her study, I'll go and see if-" I wasn't in the mood for waiting.

"I know the way." Through the front door, up the stairs, past the powder room and in the big double doors; Arika was right behind me saying something about not barging in, I wasn't listening.

"Asami!" I called at her shocked face, "What the hell?!" I held up the newspaper to show her what I meant, "Why-Damn it! Why didn't you tell me about this?!" Why would she do it was another question I wanted to ask my stunned looking girlfriend.

"Could you please give us a minute?" She mentioned to Arika as the maid backed out of the room. "Let's sit down." She waved at the couches and I did, making sure to have the paper open to the right page as I put it down as I crossed my arms, leaning back; eager for some answers.

"Let's start at the beginning... I was going to tell you..." Oh was she.

"When exactly?" I seethed though gritted teeth.

"The other night at dinner, but I lost my nerve; it was our first date, I didn't want to ruin the mood." That was one question down.

"Do you really not care?" I asked and Asami looked up from her hands, confused.

"W-what?" Yep, she was confused.

"The paper said that you brushed it off when people said the Equalists could use this for recruiting." Asami let out a casual, groan like she was tired of a piece of music or something.

"Did they misquote me again? I-"

"Does it matter?!" I shouted, damn I hated feeling angry with Asami, "Do you know how on edge I was for weeks when they were around? I had nightmares about them breaking into my room at night..." Asami's expression changed from sheepish confusion to something else I couldn't quite place.

"That's it?" She scoffed at my words, "Are you kidding me?"

* * *

**(Asami's point of view)**

"I was going to tell you..." As good a place to start as any I guess.

"When exactly?"Korra's anger was palatable as her words seethed through her teeth

"The other night at dinner, but I lost my nerve; it was our first date," I let out a sigh at my pitiful excuse, "I didn't want to ruin the mood." I dropped my head into my hands, dreading Korra's response, it wasn't what I was expecting.

"Do you really not care?" I wasn't sure where that non-sequitur had come from.

"W-what?" Not as eloquent as would have liked to come off.

"The paper said that you brushed it off when people said the Equalists could use this for recruiting." Oh for the love of - I was getting very tired of that being taken out of context.

I let out a groan at the fact that the blasted tabloids were now impacting my relationship with Korra, "Did they misquote me again? I-"

"Does it matter?!" I jumped a little at Korra's shouting, surprised at her sudden outburst. "Do you know how on edge I was for weeks when they were around? I had nightmares about them breaking into my room at night..." I had to blink at that for a few moments, did Korra really just say that.

"That's it?" That's why she was annoyed? "Are you kidding me?" Avatar Korra, my girlfriend, the girl I loved; I honestly found it hard to believe she was being so short sighted and self-centred.

"What are you-" She stared, sounding confused; not getting the chance to finish.

"On edge for a few weeks? Try being on edge for years." I seethed at Korra from across the table. "I'm going to make the same point I made to everyone else, how many chi-blockers do you think signed up with Amon because they were sick and tired of being afraid of the triple threats." I repeated once again, this time with more force than more.

Korra was about to respond, but the heat of the moment drove me to try and enhance the point, "Or the Red Monsoons." And I cut off Korra again, "Or how about the Agni Kais!" My voice was raising as I went on, "And speaking of the Agni Kais-" Korra cut me off this time.

"Okay! I get it!" Korra rose to her feet, arms spread wide to emphasize her words. "But that's what the cops are for-" It wasn't even close to that simple.

"They don't always get there in time and you know it!" I rose to my feet to stare down my angry girlfriend, "And that's before remember the possibility of dirty cops, sure Lin's good and honest but she can't keep every officer on the force under belt!"

"That not fare!" Korra rebutted, backing down a little; not that I was in a state of mind to notice.

"Of course it's not fare!" I all but screamed back the obvious statement at Korra; then I started to snap, "It's not fare that some people are made targets because they weren't lucky enough to be born with bending! It's not fare that some people lose everything, everything! Because some people lucky enough to be born with bending liked being criminals and attacking non-benders and having to be afraid every single day!" And then I cracked.

"And nightmares! Oh please! It's been over a decade since..." I trailed off as I put a hand over my stinging eyes at the memories of my own recurring nightmare; the growing flames, the fear and her final scream. "Over a decade and I still have nightmares about my mother's death." I didn't mention the more recent addition to those nightmares, his words 'there is no chance to save you'.

I collapsed back onto the coach hands over my burning eyes, suppressing the tears with shuddering breaths, I'd gotten used to that over the months of hiding my feelings for Korra; I didn't expect Korra to cause them this time. I didn't even notice Korra sitting down next to me.

"I shouldn't have yelled." I peeked through my hands to see my girlfriend's sombre face. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry," I repeated back at her, taking my face out of my hands, turning away from her; I wasn't eager to show her my reddened eyes. "I should've told you." If I had maybe this wouldn't have happened and me and Korra wouldn't be -

"I shouldn't have gotten angry." Korra broke my train of thought as she took my hand with an affectionate squeeze. "I should've let you explain because, you were right." Her hand twisted around a little, lacing our fingers together; it was comforting.

* * *

**(Korra's point of view)**

I can't believe she just asked that, what the hell would I be joking about? I didn't appreciate her keeping this whole academy thing from me and really didn't appreciate that attitude. "What are you-" I started asking her before she cut me off.

"On edge for a few weeks? Try being on edge for years." I had to blink at that that, I'd never seen Asami hiss something through her teeth. "I'm going to make the same point I made to everyone else, how many chi-blockers do you think signed up with Amon because they were sick and tired of being afraid of the triple threats." That still didn't justify joining up with a monster.

"Or the Red Monsoons." Asami cut me off before I could answer her.

"Or how about the Agni Kais!" She was really overdoing this point, "And speaking of the Agni Kais-"

"Okay! I get it!" I shouted at her as I got up so look down at her glaring at me, annoyed at not getting a word in. I responded with the first thing that came to mind. "But that's what the cops are for-" Now it was Asami's turn to stand up shouting.

"They don't always get there in time and you know it!" I learnt that my first day in Republic City, if I hadn't been there...

"And that's before remember the possibility of dirty cops," Did she just imply- "Sure Lin's good and honest but she can't keep every officer on the force under belt!"

"That not fare!"

"Of course it's not fare!"Asami yelled at me with the same 'are you kidding me' face as earlier. "It's not fare that some people are made targets because they weren't lucky enough to be born with bending! It's not fare that some people lose everything, everything! Because some people lucky enough to be born with bending liked being criminals and attacking non-benders and having to be afraid every single day!" I didn't have a clue how argue that, and now that I thought about it I started to think that maybe I shouldn't...

"And nightmares! Oh please! It's been over a decade since..." Asami started to breathe deeply and put hand over eyes; why would she be -

"Over a decade and I still have nightmares about my mother's death." I blinked hard at that, some girlfriend I turned out to be, some Avatar I turned out to be. The more I thought about her words, about people being afraid and made targets just because they didn't have bending, the more I thought she was right, and if they didn't have to join up with the Equalists to learn how defend themselves...

I noticed Asami was sitting down now, still covering her eyes and trying to not cry at the unpleasant feelings I'd drudged up. I couldn't believe this had happened. I walked around the table we'd been arguing across to sit down next to my, girlfriend, hoping I'd still be able to call her that.

"I shouldn't have yelled." I came here angry, and wanting answers just devolved into a shouting match. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry," I noticed Asami looking away from me, her breathing still a bit off, "I should've told you." Her shoulders sagged as she apologised; I hated that she looked so defeated. I took and chance and reached out to take her hand.

"I shouldn't have gotten angry." That rarely did me any favours anyway; certainly didn't help here. "I should've let you explain because," I took a breath before admitting. "You were right." I felt pretty ashamed right now, not being able to see past my own interests. I turned her hand in mine so our fingers could mesh, I liked that feeling.

"I still should've told you, trusted you." Asami shook her head, her voice full of guilt. "Keeping secrets was a bad idea, our entire relationship was a secret-" Was?

"'Was'? You mean you want to..." Our first date had only been a few days ago.

"Don't you?" She thought this was a deal breaker?

"No!" I gripped tighter on her hand. "Okay so we both messed up, but I still think you're amazing and let's be fair; I was the one who barged in yelling." I shrugged at that, "It was kind of rude." I finished my little admission with a blush, which I guess gave Asami a little chuckle; that was nice to hear even if it was a little hollow.

"Korra, I don't want you to stay with me out of pity." Did she really think that?

"It's not out of pity." I wasn't very good at this. "Like I said, I wish you'd told me, but what you said about why, you were completely right, I just couldn't see it." Mostly because I wasn't looking past myself. "And I don't want 'us' to end." I held Asami's hand tighter.

"Are you really sure-" Oh for crying out loud. I groaned and lunged forward grabbed Asami by the scruff of her shirt, pulled her around to face me and slammed a kiss on my girlfriend. She was a bit tense for a moment before leaning as well; I really liked doing this. The kiss may have been brief, but pulling away left us both a bit breathless.

"I'm sure." I said, looking her directly in her beautiful green eyes.

"Well, okay then." Asami blushed a little with an adorable smile.

"We should probably do fine as long as we don't keep dark secrets from each other." I suggested, which caused Asami's smile to fade and her to avert her eyes, me and my big mouth.

"It's not exactly pertinent to anything immediate." I decided to not ask what 'pertinent' and just went with my best guess that it meant it wasn't relevant to anything at the moment. "And it's kind of hard to believe..."

"If it's not really important to anything, you don' have to tell me." It didn't seem fair, bursting into her office, yelling at her, almost making her cry and now getting some unnecessary secret out of her; some girlfriend I was turning out to be.

"Thanks but," Asami's grip on my hand squeezed a little tighter."I want to... It's about my mother..." And now I felt really guilty. "Or rather, my grandmother."

"Your grandmother?" I guess that's why it wasn't important right away, but what could it be about then?

"Yeah," Answered with a small nod and a deep breath before continuing; I was a little worried about this now. "My grandmother was..."

* * *

**(Asami's point of view)**

"I still should've told you, trusted you." I told my beloved Avatar, there was already more than enough deception necassary as things were, keeping things from Korra was a terrible idea. "Keeping secrets was a bad idea, our entire relationship was a secret-"I didn't get the chance to finish

"'Was'? You mean you want to..." Hearing Korra's pained voice tormented me a little inside; I was beginning to think that kissing her and starting this in the first place was a mistake.

"Don't you?" I was terrified of the inevitable answer.

"No!" The fervour in her voice and extra pressure of her finger gripping mine made my heart skip a beat. "Okay so we both messed up, but I still think you're amazing and let's be fair; I was the one who barged in yelling." Which wouldn't have happened if I'd just trusted Korra. "It was kind of rude." I guess I couldn't really argue with that, it gave a small mirthless laugh. Korra's words were comforting, even if I was afraid of the motivation behind them.

"Korra, I don't want you to stay with me out of pity." It hurt a little to give up what I thought was my last chance, but I wanted a real relationship.

"It's not out of pity." I wished I could believe that, but right now I couldn't. "Like I said, I wish you'd told me, but what you said about why, you were completely right, I just couldn't see it." I still shouldn't have resorted to shouting like I did. "And I don't want 'us' to end." I didn't want that either, I wanted o be with this magnificent woman, but I also wanted her to want me.

"Are you really sure-" I didn't even get the chance to finish my question before Korra grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me into a kiss, one hell of a kiss. She caught me by surprise at first, then I just relinquished myself to the sweet passion of this expression of affection; this beautiful Avatar's words may not have entirely convinced me, but this kiss did, actions did speak louder than words.

The only disappointing thing about this kiss was its short length; though I did get to see Korra's deep blue eyes afterward; damn I loved those eyes "I'm sure." The taste of her lips had made a rather compelling argument.

"Well, okay then." Was all I could really think of to say whilst I absentmindedly savoured the taste of Korra's lips on my own; also wondering if that was weird or something.

"We should probably do fine as long as we don't keep dark secrets from each other." Korra gave a small chuckle at her joke, I on the other hand was reminded of the other secret of mine, the one from my mother's diary. I guess Korra noticed my change of expression, judging from the groan she let out.

"It's not exactly pertinent to anything immediate." It really wasn't, but it was also unlikely to come up at any other time so I guess, this was as good a time as any. "And it's kind of hard to believe..." I didn't believe it at first, I still barely do.

"If it's not really important to anything, you don' have to tell me." I was thankful for that offer but I thought it would be good to get this off my chest; plus I didn't want Korra to find out somehow else and get upset, again.

"Thanks but, I want to... It's about my mother..." I tightened my grip on Korra's hand trying to summon the courage to just come out and say it. "Or rather, my grandmother."

"Your grandmother?" I guess that was confusing without the big part of the secret.

"Yeah," I took a deep breath, swallowed and just said it. "My grandmother was..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I ended on a cliffhanger, move on with the series and you'll find the answer to the question: What was Asami designing? On and the other one too.


End file.
